


Office Bets

by betascribbles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betascribbles/pseuds/betascribbles
Summary: Gavin makes a bet that Hank and Connor are in a relationship, and he has a way to prove it.A virus that puts robots in heat.





	Office Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Can't get enough of writing these two, this is just shameless smut so don't mind me.

The station held many bets, on just about anything. It was mindless entertainment to get through a stressful job. Most were innocent  enough; sports bets, bets on who could piss off Fowler the quickest, stuff in that nature. Gavin however was more devious in his bets and jokes around the office. He was late that night in the station, not working but joking around with other officers. Their attention was on an email Gavin had up on his terminal.

    “Alright so you know that bet we had on Anderson and his little plastic pet? My money was on that they live together and they are definitely fucking. Well im gonna prove it” he smirked, gesturing to the terminal. The email was directed to Connor. It had nothing in the text box but contained an attachment. The officers looked a bit confused.

They questioned what they were looking at.

   “Okay, so a buddy of mine sent me a file that apparently if an android opens they turn into... like a cat in heat, So I'm putting my money on the table that we won't see Hank tomorrow morning…” he connives, eliciting laughter from the other officers.

  “You are one fucked up piece of work you know what right Gavin?” an officer laughs, “I'm betting against it only so you don't get the satisfaction of winning another one. $20 and a beer, how's that sound.”

   “I can already taste the beer.” Gavin smirks. He turns back to the terminal and hits the send button and winks back at the other officers.

 

* * *

  
  


   Hank was tired when he came home tonight, crashing into the bed, just wanting to sleep and hold the android next to him. Connor had no complaints, he enjoyed having Hank hold him close as he drifts into sleep. The android placed a kiss into his forehead and nuzzles into his chest, listening to Hanks breath. He loved the feeling of his chest rising and falling next to him. He sometimes wished he could sleep as well, the closest he could get was sleep mode which made him lay completely still and process updates and diagnostics of his system. _Maybe one day they will make a sleep software,_ he hoped.

    He used this time to do simple system scans and go through messages and emails he'd gotten in the last few days and sort them. He was too distracted by the peaceful sound of Hank next to him read the emails thoroughly and just opened them and sorted there containing information for him to go through in the morning. While doing this he realized a small error in his code. He closed all of the tasks he was doing and tried to find what the error was. Before he could take a look at the error he was bombarded with many more. He begin to feel a panic, it seemed to be some sort of virus or malware. He tried running diagnostics but he found himself even more distracted by the man next to him.

   He felt a strong pressure growing in his pants, and his breathing was becoming unsteady, unable to control it. _Why do I have an erection,_ he tried to focus on the malware but it seemed to be impacted many of his biocomponents, including his endogenous ones. The only thing he could focus on was the strong desire he had. Normally it took Hank kissing him and touching him before he became like this. This was different and stronger, like an itch he needed to scratch. He didn't want to wake the man who had only fallen asleep two hours ago but he couldn't seem to control himself.

   “Hank… Hank wake up, somethings…” he couldn't even finish his sentences, his lack of patients and his desire grew quickly. He crawled on top of the man, rubbing himself on him for friction. Hank began to wake up from the weight on top of him.

   “Connor… what the hell are you… doing?” He mumbled, and opened his eyes to see the android looking down at him, his face filled with desire and pupils were very dilated. “Jesus, did I go to sleep to early for ya?” He jested, the android was rolling his hips on top of him until he blindly throws his clothes onto the floor. Hank was very shocked with the sporadicness of it. Connor began kissing the man aggressively while pulling the older man's pants down enough to release his growing erection.

    “Fuckin- Christ Connor.” Hank moaned, Connor didn't hesitate to line himself up with the tip of Hanks member. Hank had no time to process before Connor lowered himself onto the man.

   “I- don't know-” he bounced up and down fervorously, “what's happening- to me…” he panted. He rode him aggressively, trying to relieve the feeling he had in his body. Hank was concerned but had little strength to stop the android. Hank assisted the android by rubbing the neglected erection that was bouncing on his stomach. He pumped the android to his erratic bounces. It didn't take long for the Connor to cum with a loud yelp. His led was going wild, flashing between red, yellow and blue, which didn't stop after the androids orgasm. A panicked look swept across his face when the sensation only got stronger.

   He continued to bounce on-top of the man with a same amount of gusto. Bringing the older man to his climax quickly after. The android looked distraught to longer have the hard member to bounce on.

  “Hank no. Fuck- I need more.” he pleaded, looking desperate.

  “Connor, I can't just get it back” he laughs, _he can't be serious,_ the man thinks. The android lifts himself off the man and begins searching in the draw next to there bed before pulling out the vibrator Hank had bought for the bot. _Okay… so he is serious. “_ Connor what's going on with you?” He questions, becoming more concerned.

  “Hank, I think I have a virus, I need more Hank, please. We can talk but please fucking help me.” He pleaded again. Hank took the vibrator out of the androids hands and settled himself between the androids legs. His head leaning back in a moan when Hank pushed the device to his entrance.

  “A virus? Fucking hell, are you running your diagnostics or whatever you call them.” He asks, and presses the device deeper in, thrusting it in and out a few times before turning it on. The android purred in response, pushing his hips into Hanks movements. He struggled to speak but managed to get out a few words.

   “I'm trying…” his breathing got louder and more frantic again, Hank made sure to angle the vibrator to hit the sensor in him that would always send him over the edge. He repeated this again and again, and turned the device up to its strongest function. Connor felt like he was on fire, every time it hit that spot he would convulse slightly. He tried to speak more but could only give fevered thank yous to Hank. “Aahhh, that spot- Hank! Thank you… so good!” he managed to moan out. He kept trying to run his firewalls but he kept getting lost in the pleasure of it.

    He climaxed for a second time, tears falling from his face. He hoped this time he would have a quick break from the feeling but he didn't. Hank began to take the vibrator out until Connor began to yell.

   “Don't you fucking dare! Fuck- Hank it won't stop.” He yelled and reached down to Hanks hand to push the device back in. Hank was a mix of complete arousal at the look of the wanton android and fear of this virus causing damage to him. Hours went by like this , Hank moving the android into different positions and fucking him with the toy. He hoped after enough orgasms he would calm down but no end seemed to be in sight.

   His own erection began to cause him discomfort and he pumped himself as his continued to fuck that android with the vibrator. He had an idea. He slipped the vibrator out and nuzzled in between Connors legs. He thrusted into him and filled the emptiness Connor felt after the loss of the toy.

   “Connor I'm gonna go nice and slow and your gonna run a diagnostic okay. Stay as calm as you can okay.” He whispered into his ear, thrusting painfully slow into the man. Connor tried to concentrate on stopping the virus but kept getting lost in the sensation. Keeping his focus was hard, he felt like a wild animal, so unlike anyway he had ever felt.

  “Hank, harder please” he begged, Hank just softly kissed his neck and whispered a hard nope into his ear. As much as Hank wanted to pound into him he needed to keep the man pinned and give him time to try and figure out what was causing this. They continued like this for awhile, Hank prayed he would figure it out soon because his own ability to control himself was dwindling quick. He looked at the androids face, his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were shut tightly. His led was no longer flashing, it eventually stettle to yellow. Connors eyes opened with a jolt and he began laughing with relief. Hank stopped mid thrust to look at him.

  “Are you? Okay…” he questioned, noticing the androids body returning to normal, his breathing was less frantic and his body relaxed. He nodded and wrapped his arms around the older man and tightening his legs around his waist slightly to give him the okay to continue. Hank hesitantly began thrusting into him again. After a few nervous thrusts he began to lose his control.

   He began thrusting in with more effort, earning deep moans from the bot. The androids warned out body moved to the thrusts and his legs shook everytime Hank hit his overstimulated sensor. He didn't know how he was going to climax again but after many well aimed thrusts he found himself coming. This time it didn't feel as hollow and that satisfied feeling followed it. Making him smile into the older man's neck who moaned into his ear, the tightness from his climax around the man's erection brought him over the edge as well. Coming inside him with his last tired thrusts. He pulled out and collapsed next to the android.

  “Well that was… something.” Hank broke the silence and laughed loudly, the android also breaking into hysterics. Rolling over and laughing into the man's sweaty chest. “Fucking android sex virus… what kinda sites where you on?” He jests.

  “I wasn't! I was opening emails!” He tries to explain, blushing into the man's chest. He never did check to see what email it was. He props his head up and Hank sees his face go from a smile to a frown quickly. “Fucking prick.” Connor stares blankly. Hank raises an eyebrow.

  “It was from Gavin Reed.” He grumbles, looking very irritated.

  “Fucking piece of shit… well I mean, he did help us break our record…” Hank shrugs and gains an eyebrow raise from the android. “You uh.. came 12 times, that's a damn record.” he can't help but laugh at the embarrassed android who was now hiding his face into the older man's chest. Hank places a kiss on the top of his head and looks to their alarm clock, it was 5:15 am. Two hours until his alarm was supposed to go off. He leaned over and turned the alarm clock off.

 “Fuck that, we're staying home tomorrow so I can sleep for the next 42 hours.” He lays back into his pillow, exhausted. “Don't open anymore fucking emails from him. Especially in the next 42 hours please.” He jokes before falling asleep from exhaustion.

 

* * *

  
  


  Gavin was very happy the next day, walking around the office with pride as annoyed officers hand him $20 dollars.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
